


Both a Preference and a Type

by jbthegift (JaneQDoe)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, SuperCat Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/jbthegift
Summary: Kara’s misunderstanding leads to an invite into a very private part of Cat’s life and past.  And a revelation that Supergirl may have more in common with several other superheroes than she'd ever imagined...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Both a Preference and a Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouSetTheTone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/gifts).



> 2020 Supercat Summer Secret Santa, For YouSetTheTone's fun prompt about overhearing and misinterpreting a conversation.  
> I feel a small apology may be in order, as the story stops briefly by your prompt, but then takes a hard right off a wacky, un-mapped side street.  
> Unbetaed, all mistakes wholeheartedly mine.
> 
> The setting is post-Season One (AKA: The One True Only Season). James/Kara never existed, and Cat stuck around.  
> There are some fast & loose playing around with dates, and with character cameos from Marvel and DC.

CatCo Worldwide Media Junior Editor Kara Danvers walked quickly back to her windowless office, and gently closed the door. She considered that a remarkable feat of control, since all she really wanted was to slam it shut and let it splinter into toothpicks (as she’d done to several doors in the Danvers home before figuring out how to balance her strength).

The source of the office was also the source of the anger and confusion. Several weeks ago, Cat Grant had unceremoniously packed up Kara’s desk outside the CEO’s office (including, oddly, Kara’s breakfast sandwich), and sashayed away with a bewildered Kara at her heels. Convinced she was being fired, Kara had been stunned when Cat led them to a small, nondescript room next to the east stairwell.

Instead. Kara’s banker box of supplies ended up on her new desk in her new office. It came with a promotion to editing, albeit with a provision to work on side projects for Cat as needed (which would help provide a cover for those super sneak-aways). And it then the sweetest surprise of all.

Cat thought Kara could change the world. Her - Kara Danvers. Not Supergirl or Kara Zor-El. Kara Danvers, foster kid from Midvale. That's the woman Cat said inspired ****her****.

She called her “Kara”.

Not “Kiera” or “Kera”. And Kara couldn’t help it. Before Cat could make her exit, Kara swept the smaller woman up into a hug, just like they’d shared when she was Supergirl. This time, instead of a superhero grateful for guidance on the fate of a city, a former assistant was embracing her boss/crush, and was certainly being clutched back in return. It made Kara hope her growing feelings for Cat may not be as one-sided as she’d always assumed.

Kara had good instincts too. And it looked like she may be on the verge of getting what she wanted in several areas of her life.

_**flashback**_

_  
_ _A few days post-promotion, Cat invited her to the balcony, ostensibly as a catch-up on how Kara’s replacement was coming along. As they had before, Cat with Kara and more often with Supergirl, the women stood surveying the city._

_Their city - resilient, complex, full of light and capable of darkness. Beautiful._

_Each found the other in the comparison. National City’s Hero and National City’s Queen._

_After a while, after the majority of bourbon disappeared from her glass, Cat began to speak._

_“I’d like you to just listen for a moment, Kara. Before you fuss, you can consider this a hypothetical oration if you’d like, and I give you my word there will be no repercussions if you choose to walk off this balcony into the office.” She took a deep, steadying breath. “This planet, this city, and I personally owe Supergirl a past due debt of gratitude. She’s saved my life directly more than once, and more importantly - my son’s. While I’ll still hold her publicly and privately accountable for her actions as any good truth-teller would, I’d never do anything to put her or her loved ones at risk. I hope you know that.”_

_Seeing Kara’s nod, she continued. “And as my duty in that regard, I feel like I should point out…certain little things like the way someone hugs or the scent of a perfume or the same pair of earrings, those small details are hard to disguise and might be a clue to someone who would use that knowledge to harm Supergirl or those she holds dear.”_

_“What I want, Kara…what I’d suggest is you may want to pass it along to those you have in common that Supergirl needs to be more careful.” Cat bowed her head slightly, and Kara saw her mouth twist but no sound emerged. Her heartbeat notched up. Kara felt her own do the same._

_Was this what she thought it might be? Could Cat…? Before her freak-out was well and truly underway, Cat again spoke, this time having moved to stand so her right arm ever so lightly brushed Kara’s left bicep._

_“It would… it would be extremely…troubling to me, if anything hurtful or untoward were to happen to Supergirl, or her…closest companion. She’s become very special to me, very dear indeed. You know I have an eye for the extraordinary. It’d be a crushing blow to me personally to lose either of them.”_

_“Supergirl and her friend are…well, I can’t speak directly for them, but I think she’d want me to make sure you knew how important you are to her as well. How close she’s always felt to you. You’re crucial to her Cat. She’d definitely want to make sure you have someone close to you, to make you feel as inspired and cared for as you have her.”_

_“I’ve never been long-term lucky in that arena,” Cat ruefully murmured, turning just slightly enough that she and Kara were still connected at the arm, but faced each other more directly._

_“You sure?” Kara’s voice was equally husky, and her eyes were focused on Cat’s lips. She almost jumped when she felt a small hand slide under her own, where it rested on the balcony ledge. It must’ve been some sort of biological misfire; how the lightest touch of the pad of a finger, drawing aimless patterns on Kara’s palm ignited her body more than the heat vision of her eyes in firing mode. Kara felt like she could barely stumble her next words past the inferno of desire that was growing in her chest._

_“I feel like your luck may be on the upswing, Cat.” Kara took Cat’s hand in her own and took two steps backward. Cat followed their joined hands, and Kara’s back pressed against the side of the building. Conveniently under an overhang, still lit but nowhere near as exposed as where they’d been standing before._

_Strong fingers began to stroke gently, one by one, up and down the CEO’s side. Just lightly brushing, the pressure barely even enough to shift the silk shirt she wore._

_“You know, when you move to a different department, you have to go through all the initial new hire paperwork again. Mostly standard documents, reminders. I had to do that not too long ago. Including the sexual harassment policy. I paid much closer attention to it than I did three years ago.”_

_“Any particular reason?” Cat teased, so close now Kara could feel the breath as she spoke against her neck._

_“Maybe,” Kara grinned. “You know all of this, for sure, but I was reminded that there are two basic rules - you can’t have a relationship with someone who reports directly to you, and the partner in the higher corporate position cannot proposition, can’t make the first move no matter what.”_

_Cat’s chest began to hurt with the effort she was expending, trying not to crush their torsos together and kiss every inch of that delectable face. But she also acknowledged the rules she herself created, and never really imagined would be needed for her own relationship. She'd never counted on Kara Danvers._

_“Two last points then, Cat. As of last week, you are no longer my direct supervisor. I report to Julia Chan, editing department head, who’ll complete my reviews and approve any promotions or raises. The second point is…,” Kara gently pressed Cat against the wall and finally finally leaned fully against her, bodies touching from shoulders to knees._

_Cat Grant had never been known for her patience. And it had frayed to the final thread. “What’s the second point, Kara?” Her hand that had been resting on Kara’s shoulder now tightened into a fist, trapping a handful of cloth that could (would) be used like a handle to drag the superhero into a mind-bending kiss when she finally. Stopped. Talking._

_Kara bent her head, so her nose ran along the side of Cat’s face, ready to end these preliminaries. “The second point is I have no interest in Julia Chan. But I just may explode if you don’t let me kiss….”_

_That’s all it took. Later, they’d be amazed at their fortitude in holding out as long as they did - both that night, and the course of their work relationship. But in the moment, Cat Grant was held tightly in the very sturdy arms of her former assistant, and Kara Danvers finally felt the alluring lips of the woman who’s name was illuminated just a few floors above them in bright pink lights._ _  
_ _**_

A series of discreetly flirty texts and calls and one hurried make-out session on the roof followed over the next few weeks. Kara and Cat were both still busy with the fallout from Myriad, plus the usual interruptions of crime-fighting and the rigors of learning a new job and adjusting to a new assistant outside Cat’s office. It was a transition that kept the new duo from spending much time together.

There had also been the emotional roller-coaster for Supergirl when it appeared a life pod from her home galaxy was going to crash land on Earth. Cat was an encouraging listening ear as Kara explained (while keeping the vague boundaries of DEO secrecy intact) the signals had been false; it turned out to be nothing more than a twisted wad of intergalactic junk. It was quite a letdown, but J'onn convinced Kara at least it wasn’t an invader bent on ruining all they’d built over the past year. Thankfully, Kara's attention was diverted by more pleasant subjects. 

They’d agreed on dinner at Cat’s apartment a few days ago for later in the week. Kara found a ready excuse to visit Cat's office under the guise of an editing project to find out more dinner date details (and possibly to score herself some low-key canoodling on Cat’s balcony).

And that’s when her inconvenient super-hearing accidentally kicked in, to present the first challenge to their barely-established relationship.

Behind fortified glass walls, Cat strolled around her office barefooted, her phone in hand rather than using the desk speaker for once. She didn’t look intense, but instead almost relaxed, at least for Cat. She wore one of Kara's favorite outfits, a royal blue dress with a gold zipper down the back. 

‘I was just trying to make sure I wasn’t interrupting something private,’ Kara grumpily justified to herself. ‘And instead…that.’

“No, you’re not any more of a bother than you always are Anthony,” Cat’s words were much harsher than her tone. Kara could tell the person on the other end had to be someone Cat liked. Her heart rate was calm, and there wasn’t any tension at all in her posture.

Kara could tell it was a man’s voice, still sort of indistinct with her full super-hearing not engaged. One had to have standards about eavesdropping, she thought with a cringe. But she continued. 

“That’s fine. I had plans for Friday, but I can change them, shouldn't be a problem. I’m looking forward to seeing you, it’s been way too long. Oh shut up, you flatterer. Yes, that’s true, you always could push my buttons…” 

Cat’s genuine smile and light twinkly laugh was enough to have Kara spin on her heel away from the office. The worst case scenario she’d built up in her mind (even though a rational voice that sounded a ot like Alex warned her about jumping to conclusions) was compounded when Cat texted later in the afternoon with the need to postpone their plans, with no explanation. 

Kara’s insecurities were well and truly pinged, her doubts about being able to carry off dating someone like the Queen of All Media full blown. And so, over the next day or so, her replies to Cat’s texts grew short and professional where they’d once been casual and warm. 

‘ _That zipper…mmm._ ’ Kara’s unruly mind also reminded her of Cat’s cream colored dress with the zipper that ran alllll the way down her back, and how her fingers had brushed against it that day she’d gotten the promotion, and how her apparently energized libido was really rather interested in unzipping the whole thing and letting Cat be free of that confining garment and maybe she’d be amenable to climbing right on top of Kara for um, warmth. _‘Shut up self! We are mad at her, no matter how sexy she is in those demonic zipper dresses, or how good she feels, and the way she smells is so wow…Damn it! Be Angry! Find the anger beneath the anger! I want to find what’s beneath Cat’s shirt. Rao, help me, I'm hopeless.’_

****SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS** **

Catherine Jane Grant was no longer used to being ignored.

(Caveat: except by her own mother. Like death and taxes, Katherine Grant remained steadfastly unavoidable and awful.)

As a former gossip columnist turned TV pundit turned international media mogul, throughout the various stages of her career, people (particularly white-male-privilege-shaped-people) tended to see only her attractive female form and disregarded Cat’s ruthlessness and intelligence. Several of those men had lost their livelihoods because of that mistake. Several more now reported directly to her. It was much harder to overlook someone with a ten digit net worth who controlled a portion of the worldwide media.

But Kara Danvers was no longer just her recently promoted former long-time assistant and mentee. She wasn’t even the badly disguised yet earnest superhero Cat sussed out in a matter of weeks.

Kara was…unique. And not just because she could lift a bridge or carry a plane on her back. Because Cat, for the first time in ages, was smitten. She could admit to herself, in the privacy of her usually whirling mind, that she had a bona-fide crush on the twenty-something blond with the big heart and the gentle blue eyes. 

_‘Just like your sons do,’_ her unhelpful inner voice chided. But, unlike her boys, Cat Grant had an actual chance with Kara. At least, she thought she did. They’d grown and shared so much in the past year, each changing the other for the better, and recently had progressed beyond tight hugs that could _possibly_ be interpreted as warmly professional and supportive, to secretive fiery kisses that absolutely could NOT.

Until a few days ago. They’d made plans to finally have a sit down meal together at Cat’s apartment (hero business pending of course). Cat had to postpone via text, since her schedule had just gotten unexpectedly busy because of an out of the blue phone call. And it was radio silence, or robotic responses to texts. No emoticons from Kara could only equal trouble.

It was her new assistant who inadvertently helped clue Cat in to what may have gotten stuck in Kara’s craw, and soured her Sunny Danvers disposition.

“Miss Grant, here are the first edits for the voting rights project. I’m sorry - it looks like Kara left them on my desk the other day, but I must’ve put something on top of her folder, “ Eve Teschmacher said with a wince. It was hard to tell how her mercurial boss may react. But Eve had already figured out that mentioning the former assistant seemed to blunt the worst of Cat’s ire.

“And which day was that, Miss Teschmacher? Just how long has this important document been lingering under your take-out menus and collection of post-it notes?”

Eve thought for a second. “It was Tuesday, Miss Grant,” she nodded as if to confirm it to herself. “I saw Kara in the outer office and I remember thinking it was odd she didn’t come over. But you were on that long phone call, and when I looked back, Kara was gone. She must have put the folder on my desk when I was running an errand.”

Cat barely stopped herself from saying “ _A-haaaa_ ” out loud. It would only confuse Eve, who was still in possession of a startle reflex Cat hoped (with Kara’s training and help) she’d grow out of. At least most of the crying had tapered off.

“Well, I’m off to make sure Kara understands how to properly hand-off assignments in this office. And perhaps upon my return, we will go over the benefits of keeping one’s desk tidy so essential items are not lost in the morass.” Wouldn't do to let the woman get too complacent. 

Cat turned to her office to put her shoes back on. “Please hold my calls Miss Teschmacher.” And off she went, folder-as-excuse in hand.

The bland office Cat assigned Kara last month had been livened up by several plants, a comfortable throw on the sofa, and what had to be James Olsen originals on the walls. Mixed in with the photographs were several intriguing paintings Cat would have to ask about later.

“A moment of your time, Miss Danvers?” Cat knocked on the open door, glad to see Kara behind her desk and not off hero-ing or picking up her third lunch.

Naturally, Kara had heard Cat coming down the little hallway. People rarely did anyway; the east stairwell was inconvenient at best, and the supply closet across the corridor barely used. She’d grown used to the particular rhythm of Cat’s stride in those hated high heels. Her stupid traitorous heart forgot for a minute they were supposed to be miffed at Cat, and Kara almost reflexively smiled before she remembered.

The younger blonde shrugged in a way she hoped looked indifferent. “The building is yours Miss Grant, says your name right on top. I suppose you can go anywhere you want.”

“True.” Cat agreed calmly and sat in one of the utilitarian chairs in front of Kara’s desk, after tilting it just so to ensure she still had a view of the doorway. A bright yellow couch had been added and looked fairly comfortable, but Cat didn’t believe in sitting on neon furniture so the chair would have to do. 

Kara finally looked up at Cat, and the older woman felt most of her irritation of the past few days melt away. As Kara knew her, she also knew Kara. There was a smidgen of hurt hiding in those blue eyes.

“I’m leaving the door open, since we’re in a professional setting, although my purpose is private. I want to apologize for postponing our dinner, Kara. I really had been looking forward to it. But something came up that wasn’t avoidable, so I’m here to extend another invitation. If you’re not already busy?”

She KNEW it was childish, and bad manners to boot since she was basically admitting to eavesdropping. But the wounded insecure Kara won out before she could be stopped.

“Maybe you’d rather invite Anthony instead.” She blurted and quickly pressed her lips together, before something else equally stupid came flying out of her mouth.

‘There it is,’ Cat thought, though not unkindly.

“Let me posit an educated guess as to what happened. You overheard me on the phone a couple of days ago, sounding very friendly with a man you don’t know, and then I postpone our much anticipated dinner directly after.” 

The way Cat emphasized _dinner_ made it clear the real treat of the evening was going to be their first serving of…dessert…as a couple. Not only was Kara upset, she was still thrumming with unfulfilled hormones. She wanted her Naked Cat Dessert, damn it!

Cat continued at Kara’s bashful nod, and had to stop from reaching out to take one of her hands. “If the circumstances were reversed, I can see having the same reaction, with more cursing of course. There’s more to this story than I want to get into here at the office, and part of it involves checking with another party, so.. I really would like you to come over tonight for dinner. Carter’s at his father’s, and I’ve cleared my schedule so we won’t be rushed.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched. “But, Cat…who was that? I know your life isn’t all my business because we’re…growing closer. But I ran most of it for the past three years, and I’ve never heard you mention anyone named Anthony? And you were nice!” As if that in and of itself was strange (which it was).

“Will you accept my invitation if I answer that question? I’m honestly not trying to appear so mysterious, but this is a long and thorny story, and other people’s privacy needs to be taken into account.”

At the heart of it, Kara still really did want to have dinner (with or without dessert at this point) with Cat, and she wasn’t ready to tank the progress they’d made towards being more than just friendly. She agreed and gestured for Cat to continue.

To Kara’s surprise, Cat stood. “This part is very short, darling. To be brief, Anthony is my ex-husband, with whom I am on somewhat friendly but absolutely no longer intimate terms.”

That really confused Kara, who stood out of habit to mimic Cat. “Your…what? Wait. I know Carter's dad. Adam’s father is named Joe, I thought?”

“That’s true. And he and I never married, thankfully. This was before all of that, long before. Anthony should be stopping by later this afternoon. I think you’ll enjoy meeting him. Yes?”

What else could Kara say?? Even as a newly arrived alien, watching Cat Grant’s show on this strange television device had entranced Kara. It helped her learn language and nuance and ideas she was only slowly being introduced to at school. As long as she lived, Kara would always want to know everything there was to know about Catherine Jane Grant. Except now, instead of via People Magazine, she wanted to learn Cat up close and in person from the woman herself. Preferably, very close and very personally very soon.

 ****SSSSSSSSSSS** ** ****

Cat’s ex-husband “Phone Call Anthony” (at least in Kara’s head), was heading across Cat’s office to the balcony where both women waited later that afternoon. Apparently, his private plane landed on the helipad, and he took the elevator down to their floor, which was pretty rare, although not unexpected for someone in Cat’s circle. 

The absolute silence that swept across the newsroom floor at his exit from the private elevator was ****very**** unusual however. Kara thought she heard Winn make a weird ‘eep’ sound.

Kara’s eyebrow raised incredulously and her mouth dropped open after catching a glimpse of the man. “Seriously, Cat?!?” Her maybe-girlfriend had left out a tiny pertinent detail.

“No malicious intent, I swear. But you can’t deprive me of that reaction, darling. I need some benign fun since you won't let me fire people anymore, Kara.” Those famous lips curved into a gleeful grin.

The man dramatically swung open both balcony doors and swept through, pausing as if waiting for imaginary applause, and Cat quickly made an introduction before he could say anything.

“Kara Danvers, meet the first ex-Mr. Grant.” 

And then no one could get a word in as the man started to speak a mile a minute.

“How the fuck are you, Kitten?” Came his opening line as the dark-haired man headed straight for Cat. Once the petite woman was folded in his arms, and lifted slightly off her feet, he continued.

“You’ve always been among my favorite ex-wives.” It was said just loud enough in Cat’s ear for Kara to pick up if she’d possessed limited human hearing; they were clearly not interested in advertising this facet of their relationship to the general public.

Cat huffed and wiggled a bit to be released, but Kara could tell she wasn’t actually angry at all. “As far as I am aware, I’m your only ex-wife. For now, at least, it’s been several days since we spoke. Unhand me, you beast.”

He was undeterred, and set Cat down after a smacking cheek kiss. “Semantics,” as he turned to the other woman on the balcony who had been watching in a state of horrified fascination.

“And you must be Kara Danvers.” She shook the hand that was thrust towards her, still dazed. “Let me say, fine work you and your team did with Myriad, well done kiddo.”

Caught off guard and flat-footed in shock again, Kara stood unsure how to react, turning to stare at Cat. This was apparently expected, or the man didn’t care and just kept talking.

"Jarvis's facial recognition software is the best in the galaxy. And you, doll, have a memorable face - whether you're fighting that oozy sluggy thing, or the angry glowy one, or once you finally get papped with your equally hot girlfriend.”

“For God’s sake, Tony, leave her alone,” The Queen of All Media groused as he waggled his eyebrows teasingly at them both.

Was Cat blushing? 

(Kara briefly considered what might happen if she threw herself off the balcony this time.)

“Anyhoo, can’t stay long. Our cover story for the plebs inside is I was in town and stopped by to pay my compliments on that article last week about hologram tech. It was good research, I’ll email your tech person with a couple of clarifications, nothing on the down low of course. The real scoop is - did you invite her Kitten?”

Kara had never heard ****anyone**** call Cat “Kitten” and live to tell the tale. She did not like this one bit. No, not one little bit (except maybe a tiny bit, and Alex and Lucy were just going to DIE).

“I hadn’t quite gotten around to that when you grandstanded your way in as usual. Kara darling, what this walking goatee is trying to say is that we would like to extend an invitation to the event tomorrow night, the one that caused our change in schedule. It’s an elite group, but there will be some people there you’ll know. From your night job.”

“Say yes and we’ll get the NDA delivered. It makes the DEO’s look like it came in a Cracker Jack box.”

“You work with the DEO too? I’ve never heard…” 

He waved it away with a hand. “No, don’t worry. Nothing official, your buddy Vasquez used to work security for me by the by, good people. Indirect channels when I can trust the project, or to prevent even nastier hands grabbing the tech. Like our mutual enemy Max.”

Both Kara and Cat shuddered at the reminder of Maxwell Lord, whereabouts currently unknown after he “disappeared” from an Army transport after Myriad. No one counted him out, there just hadn’t been time to allot the resources to search for him yet.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes. You’ll find it enlightening, I give you my word. You will find a couple people you have multiple things in common with.” At this confusing statement, he winked at Cat as he dodged a swipe from her.

“I believe your plane is waiting, Anthony. Time’s up. Shoo,” Cat actually began to tug on his arm, as if she had any hope of budging this man unless he wanted to go.

“One more thing,” he requested, gently removing his arm from Cat’s hands, and turning to face Kara fully. He got right up close, closer than he’d been during this whole escapade. Kara could see his warm brown eyes and tanned, lined skin, and she could just make out the edges of his suit (although that was probably an illusion).

“Cat sounds happier than I’ve heard her in a long time. Don’t hurt her, Sunshine. She’s something special, always has been.” With a courtly kiss to Cat's hand and a wink, he was gone.

“I can see why you married ****and**** divorced him,” Kara murmured to Cat as he flew off. A text immediately appeared on both their phones.

‘If I had a whole heart left, you’d have broken it, Blondie. Only the cheap hors d’oeuvres for you tomorrow night.’

And then, only on Kara’s cell. ‘If I can help, or if she needs it and is being stubborn, reach out. - TS’

Cat Grant. Her former boss, current employer, and possible love interest. Unexpected ex-wife of one Anthony Stark, better known to most of the world as Iron Man.

Who had just sort-of given Kara a shovel speech?

What the ever-loving hell was her life?!

Kara shook her head, as if that would clear away the absurdity that had been this afternoon. She turned to the lithe woman next to her, who after two plus years could still pull the rug right out from under Kara. And Kara was so besotted, she was starting not to mind.

“So, any more heroes I need to know about? Or get ready to fight? Or find out I’m related to?”

Cat just tilted her head and smiled, Cheshire-like. “See you at dinner, Miss Danvers, 7pm sharp. Bring your appetite and come hungry.” 

She gave her hero a little pat on the chest and walked back inside and across the newsroom. Kara stood in shocked silence - although she’d never be able to say if it was the shock of meeting Iron Man, of finding out he was Cat’s ex-husband and thus realizing Cat had had sex with Iron Man, or the very hopeful possibility that Cat would be having sex with Supergirl tonight.

Kara considered the wisdom of taking a nap before dinner. It sounded like they were gonna have quite the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that first bit wayyyy back when we had hopes Cat's absence was going to be temporary.  
> It was also inspired by seeing photos of Robert Downey Jr. (Tony Stark) and Jesse L. Martin (Joe West) as love interests for Ally McBeal (Calista Flockhart's award-winning 1997-2002 show). During a 2017 promotion for the 1st CW 4 show crossover, Jesse noted he'd love to work with Calista again.  
> And I thought: "Yes. I too would like to see this."  
> So...here we are.
> 
> (It took all my willpower not to mangle an old George Strait song for this fic's title: All My Ex's Wear Spandex's. Y'all are welcome.)


End file.
